


Once More With Feeling

by RunawayVoices



Series: Piano Neighbors [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, like this is fluff nonsense, pianist alec, pianist magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayVoices/pseuds/RunawayVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy with a minor side of angst. Magnus and Alec continue their piano playing, learn a duet and Magnus has a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This can probably be read on its own by I do recommend reading the rest of the series first.  
> Thank you to everyone for comments and kudos and views! Love y'all <3  
> (un-betaed as always)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's Day of Lounging with a side of piano practicing and fluff. They are both dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can probably be read on its own by I do recommend reading the rest of the series first.  
> Thank you to everyone for comments and kudos and views! Love y'all <3  
> (un-betaed as always)

Magnus and Alec made quite the pair. Their piano dates evolved into drink dates, dinner dates and the occasion “Come on Alexander, get out of the house every once and awhile!” dates. 

Magnus’ schedule was pretty regular, daily piano lessons with his students, a few times a week he would do in house lessons, and he was not so secretly practicing for a big performance. He was, in fact, a little nervous about asking Alec to come as his date. Could you imagine? Magnus Bane professional pianist, (quasi-famous in some circles) nervous to invite his amazing boyfriend to a performance. 

Boyfriend. _Boyfriend._

They hadn’t used the word, yet. 

It had been a good few weeks? Had it been a month already? Time really did fly with Alexander. Magnus knew Alec was new to this whole dating thing and Magnus was trying his best to guide him through it. It wasn’t like there were rules set in stone for how all of this worked. Alec did try to do some research and started freaking out about ‘number of date’ rules during one of their casual piano sessions. Magnus assured him there was no rush, perhaps that’s why neither of them had used the word yet. 

I mean they _were_ dating. They saw each other practically every day after work. Alec’s schedule was not as reliable, but pretty steady. He was head of security at local museum, calls in the middle of the night were often false alarms. He did catch the occasional thief, but he was home- (well not _home_ home) he was back at the apartment in time for dinner or at least drinks with Magnus. You’d think they’d be sick of each other, but they couldn’t get enough. 

Alec was also worrying about the b-word. He was hesitant to say it, even in his thoughts. Talking with Magnus about the date rules quelled his need to label them, for a while. He wanted to bring it up again. They had been dating for a while. He wasn’t sure how long to count it. Should he start with when they first started playing piano together? Should it be from that first drink date? Gods, when was their anniversary? Did he need to celebrate monthly anniversaries? Or was that a yearly thing? 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice cut through Alec’s spiraling thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You’re going to burn the eggs, darling.” Magnus smiled and turned off the burner, placing a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek as he walked by. The pet names were getting more and more frequent. Alec still couldn’t help the blush they brought to his cheeks, and he loved each and every one of them.

Alec had come over bright and early to cook breakfast with Magnus before their, as Magnus had dubbed it, “Magnus and Alexander’s Day of Lounging”. Alec though he was being ridiculous, but it was absolutely endearing.

Alec added the eggs to the food Magnus had already plated and brought them to Magnus’ kitchen table. Fresh coffee was already in mugs, pleasantly warm, black for Alec, freshly whipped cream for Magnus. 

“So what were you fretting over?” Magnus mixed a rather large dollop of whipped cream into his coffee.

“What?”

“You almost burnt breakfast, dear, I saw the look. What’s bothering you?”

“I- um.” Alec sighed. His mind raced through all the thoughts again, the b-word, anniversaries, which date was the first. “When is our anniversary?” he blurted.

This was not was Magnus was expecting at all. “What do you mean?”

“Which date was the first? I mean I don’t know if you want to celebrate but I mean I think I’d like to, but I don’t know which date. We started the piano dates a few weeks before the _date_ date. I don’t want to remember the wrong one, or forget one or-”

“Alec.” Magnus placed his hand over Alec’s. “Breathe.” Alec had been talking very fast and he _had_ forgotten to take a deep breath between all of the words. 

Magnus did some math in his head and it was a little perfect. If they counted the drinks date as their first date, the one month anniversary would match up with his performance. 

“How about,” Magnus waited for Alec to meet his eyes. “We count the _date_ date as our first?”

Alec smiled. “Okay. Yeah.”

“Because,” Magnus continued. “I would very much like to invite my,” the hesitation was very minimal but it was definitely there. “ _Boyfriend_ to a concert, that happens to be on our one month anniversary.” Magnus pulled a very lavish looking flyer out of nowhere.

Alec was blushing and a bit frozen from Magnus saying “boyfriend”. 

“Boyfriend?” Alec’s smile lit up his face.

Magnus nodded and kissed his smiling face. One of Magnus’ favorite feelings in the world was feeling Alec smile as they kissed. 

Alec focused on the flyer, catching Magnus’ name. “This is you.” He said matter of factly. “This is your performance! I knew you were practicing for something but this is huge!” Alec stood up and pulled Magnus into a hug. 

“We’re just doing an opening number to warm up the audience.” Magnus shrugged, but was beaming at how proud Alec looked. 

“We?” Alec paled.

Magnus laughed. “I would never make you perform if you didn’t want you, Alexander. My piece is a duet I’ll be performing with,” Magnus grabbed the flyer, he honestly had forgotten who is partner was. “Oh a surprise guest. Lovely. I suppose we’ll have to have _surprise_ practice sessions too.” Magnus tossed the flyer to the table and turned back to Alec. “So you’ll be my date?”

Alec nodded, “I’ll be your date.” Alec also loved feeling Magnus smile into their kisses. 

~*~

As promised, Magnus pulled Alec to lounge on the couch with Netflix playing some show or another in the background and they talked. 

“You know” Alec played with Magnus’ hands, tracing his fingers. “I could practice with you. If you want?”

“Hm?” Magnus was, not that he’d admit it, very distracted by Alec’s fingers lightly tickling his own. 

“The duet?” Alec shifted so they were facing each other on the couch. Magnus thoroughly enjoyed the determination on Alec’s face. “The surprise guest. You have to practice a duet with someone right?” 

Magnus smiled, knowing exactly where this was heading.

“Well, can you teach me the other part? I mean if you have time. The concert isn’t for another week or so right? Is that enough time for me to learn it?”

Magnus clasped Alec hands. “Yes. I would love that. Magnus paused in thought.

“But?” Alec guessed.

“But it’s meant to be played on a baby grand piano at least. All I’ve got room for here is my electric keyboard.” And it was a rather nice, fairly expensive one at that, but it was no grand piano.

Alec suddenly realized that Magnus had never been in his apartment. How on earth had they been dating and _neighbors_ without Magnus every coming down to his place? Alec just shrugged and pulled Magnus to his feet. “Come on.”

Magnus looked at him curious. “You..” He gasped.

Alec just smiled and pulled him out the door. He locked the door (Magnus had already given him a key and Alec blushed every time he used it) and they practically ran down the stairs to Alec’s apartment. 

Now Alec was planning on giving the key to his place as an anniversary gift of sorts, but he already had it made and it was just sitting in his pocket waiting, so no time like the present. He held out the key, with a little arrow feather keychain, (a nod to their conversation on their first date) to Magnus. “Care to do the honors?”

Magnus just smiled and laughed. “You never cease to amaze me.” He took the key with _warmth_ in his eyes, (SHH) and opened the door. 

Alec’s apartment was very neat, not very furnished and, yes, had that damn baby grand piano in the center of the room. There was a file box by the piano bench with all of the music Magnus had given Alec over the course of their piano dates. (It was meticulously organized, with little notes Alec had scribbled on the pages)

Magnus just gasped and tried to hand the key back to Alec. 

“No, Mags, that key is for you. I was gonna wait ‘til an anniversary, but you already gave me your key and I just realized that we’ve never spent a ni-date here.”

Magnus was still a little frozen. “You have a baby grand. In the middle of your apartment.”

Alec nodded. It was kind of refreshing to see Magnus speechless or a little out of it for once. Magnus finally glanced to the keys in his hand and back to Alec. 

Alec smiled, the one that lit up his whole damn face. Magnus just pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you.” 

“For what?”

 

“For the key, you idiot. And for being you.”

Alec just laughed and kissed him. “Come on, let’s see how fantastic you sound on a baby grand.”

Magnus shook his head laughing, “When you said the previous tenant left a piano in your apartment, I thought you meant an electric piano. My god Alexander.”

Alec just shrugged. “You have a key now, you can use it to practice whenever you want. I mean I’m at your place like every day so it only seems fair.”

Magnus just kissed him. “You” Kiss. “Are” Kiss. “Too.” Kiss. “Much!” Kiss!

Alec giggled into the kissing. “Or um we could practice something else?”

Magnus groaned. “You are going to be the death of me. Piano first. Kissing later. We have a duet to learn remember?”

“Right. Yes. Duet. Where do you want me?” Alec blushed the minute the second meaning of his words reached his brain. 

Magnus sat at the bench and gestured for Alec to join him. “This duet is played on one piano, together. I suppose it doesn’t have to be, but I like the dance, you get to do with a partner.”

Magnus stared at Alec with that damn warmth again. Alec blushed and sat right up against Magnus, the piano bench was rather small after all. 

Magnus knew both parts by heart, he actually was the one to arrange the music. It was a mere accident that the director of this concert found the arrangements when Magnus when to visit, since this particular song, Magnus wanted to play with only Alec. Magnus was going to pour his heart into it regardless of his duet partner for the performance, chances were, Alec wouldn’t know the song or the words anyway, and he could give him a private performance later. (he may have giggled to himself at that thought)

Magnus started Alec with warm up, though Alec insisted he didn’t need them. “Alexander, you need something to keep those hands occupied, while I go grab the sheet music.” Magnus winked and disappeared out the door. 

Alec played through scales as Magnus had suggested, but when he heard Magnus re-enter the apartment he missed a note, on purpose. Magnus paused to look at him. Alec gave a sheepish grin, “Was that not the right note?” Alec teased.

Magnus rolled his eyes and stood behind Alec at the piano. “Like this.” Magnus placed his hands over Alec’s and the placed the scales again. His fingers, feather-touches over Alec’s, guided him through the notes. Alec tried his hardest not to shiver, but his hands started to tingle.

“Much better.” Magnus kissed Alec’s temple and sat.

“Am I all warmed up?” Alec nudged Magnus. Gods, he was trying so hard to flirt casually but his perpetually reddening face would forever give him away. 

Magnus teased back, “I should think so.” He settled the sheet music on the piano. “Let’s get started.”

Alec was already pretty good at sight-reading and the piano dates with Magnus had only made it easier. They had figured out that Alec could almost always replicate by ear what Magnus would play. Magnus cursed Alec’s mother for ever taking music away from him. It was so obvious Alec was talented, though he did have a tendency to play exactly what was written unless he was mimicking Magnus’s flourishes. Magnus was going to remedy that.

Magnus stilled Alec’s hands. “Alec. Stop for a sec.”

Alec looked at him. “Did I do it wrong?” He glanced back at the music confused.

“No, not exactly.” Magnus placed his hands over the piano keys. “Close your eyes and listen.”

Alec did.

Magnus played the first few bars exactly as written. “Hear that?”

Alec nodded.

“Now listen to the difference.”

Magnus played the bars again, with more feeling and emotion poured into it, notes not exactly as written, little liberties taken here and there with pauses and just how hard he pressed the keys. He paused as Alec opened his eyes.

“How did you do that?” Alec whispered. “I could never make it sound like that. The one time I did have lessons, my teacher said I was like a robot.” 

“You are not a robot, Alexander. Music is about reading what’s on the page, yes, but it is also about feeling it and showing the audience how much you feel it or what you are feeling.” Magnus guided Alec’s hands back to the keys. “Play your part again, but this time think about me.”

It started out a little stilted but Magnus put his hand on the small of Alec’s back and simply whispered, “Breathe” and Alec played the rest of the page beautifully.

He turned to Magnus smiling. “Like that?” 

“Like that.” Magnus kissed his smiling face. 

~*~

They practiced more until lunch, which ended up being take out, because between piano, and making out, neither of them wanted to do any cooking. Alec kept Magnus to his word about lounging all day. (The piano practicing didn’t count as work, because it was 80% kisses)

Magnus had to physically make him stop practicing which may have been by way of kisses, dragging Alec to his couch. Alec would have literally practiced until he fell asleep, he was much too much of a perfectionist. They had a least a week for him to get better, besides it was Magnus who was performing, “Seriously Alexander take a break and kiss me.”

Who could say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is coming! We have to see the concert now don't we?  
> Gonna be brave and link to my [tumblr](http://k8y411.tumblr.com/)


	2. Part 2: It Only Took a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go shopping and attend the piano concert. We find out who our mystery guest is!

Alec woke with a warm feeling in his chest. No, on his chest. His eyes snapped open to a view of very messy dark hair. He held his breath trying to remember last night. Piano. Kisses. Lots of kisses. _Magnus._ Said man snuggled closer and Alec had a mini heart attack. Did he...? Did they...? Alec tried to look around the room without jostling the beautiful sleeping man on his chest. There was no evidence of them having _slept_ together, Alec was sure he’d remember that, but he couldn’t help worrying about it.

“Shh. You are thinking too loud.” Magnus groaned, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Sorry” Alec breathed out.

Magnus stretched and looked up at Alec from where he was perched on his chest. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Alice smiled “You’re here.”

“Mm.”

“In my bed.”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Alec seemed genuinely curious, his eyes searching Magnus’.

“You asked me to stay, so I stayed.” Magnus smiled.

Alec pulled him closer into a sort of hug. “I’m glad. I haven’t slept that well in...well ever.”

Magnus hummed and gave Alec a quick peck, before snuggling down to rest his head above Alec’s heart. Alec’s fingers threaded through Magnus’ bedhead. “What should we do today?”

Magnus groaned, “I have a student at 10.” His voice suddenly perked up. “But after that we can go shopping!”

“Shopping?” Alec moved to stare at Magnus in disbelief. Magnus knew Alec wasn’t much of a shopper. His wardrobe consisted of various shades of black gray and very, very dark blues.

“Yes. I seriously doubt you have something ‘black tie’ to wear to the concert and who better to take you than your _boyfriend_.” Magnus booped Alec on the nose.

Alec was stunned. It was so _adorable_ and unexpected. He giggled, which made Magnus giggle and soon they were a laughing mess.

Magnus’ alarm went off from the direction of the floor. He groaned. “I have to get ready for my student,” Magnus dragged himself out of bed to silence the alarm, “but I am taking you to find something to wear to the concert. Okay?”

Alec sighed “Okay. Anything for you, babe.” Alec blushed. He hadn’t used a pet name for Magnus before had he? Would Magnus like it? What if--

Magnus kissed him briefly, “See you later.” He walked to the door and looked back at Alec, “Babe.” Magnus winked and went back to his apartment.

Alec covered his face and groaned. Magnus was too amazing, he was going to DIE.

~*~

Shopping with Magnus was an experience. Alec tried on more clothes in a few hours of shopping with Magnus, than he had ever worn in this life. It wasn’t Alec’s cup of tea, but the pure joy on Magnus’ face made it worth it.

Alec was hesitant about wearing anything bright or loud and in the end the only color Magnus got him to agree to was a deep maroon tie; and that was only because it would be matching Magnus’ maroon suit. Magnus also made sure to get a shirt that matched the dark navy of Alec’s suit. He was ecstatic about them matching and Alec found himself getting excited as well.

They got home, _home_ , Alec wasn’t sure how long he’d been referring to Magnus’ apartment as home. He still spent the night at his own place, and Magnus had only ever stayed over once. He wondered if it would be a weird request to ask to stay at Magnus’ or if their bed sharing would be a regular thing. 

Magnus’ phone rang and startled the both of them. Magnus answered as he walked off towards his bedroom to put away their suits. Alec made their drinks this time, he had picked up a few tricks from his fabulous boyfriend after all. 

The high from their shopping had worn off quickly, Magnus was rather unhappy as he walked back. 

“Magnus?” Alec looked up from his place on the couch. 

Magnus sighed. “Well I know who my ‘surprise guest’ duet partner is.” his tone tired, laced with disgust. “It’s Camille.”

“Camille?” Alec stared at him. “ _Camille_ , Camille?”

Magnus nodded. 

Alec held his arms out. “Come here.” 

Magnus settled into Alec’s arms. Magnus had told Alec about her before. He may have even alluded to her being the reason he didn’t perform much anymore. They had been duet partners, they had dated, and she broken his heart. She had toyed with Magnus and was the absolute last person in the galaxy Magnus wanted to perform with. 

“I don’t want to perform with her.” Magnus whined into Alec’s shirt.

“Then don’t.” Alec said matter-of-factly.

Magnus looked up at him. “Alex _ander_. I can’t just quit. I promised I would do it and I am nothing if not a man of my word. Besides we have matching suits to show off.”

Alec smiled. “Well then pretend it’s me.”

“What?”

“When you’re playing with her. Pretend you’re sitting at my piano with me.” Alec held him closer. “We can practice some more, if you need a fresh memory?” Alec flirted. (he was getting good at this.)

Magnus just smirked at him. “I think I need some kisses first.”

Alec laughed. “Kisses first, piano later then is it?”

They giggled into their kiss.

~*~

Every practice session with Camille left Magnus more and more exhausted. Alec spent his free time perfecting his part of the duet so that Magnus could have detailed memories of them playing to get him through every time with Camille. 

Unfortunately as the concert date grew closer, Alec’s schedule grew hectic and he wasn’t always home when Magnus was done. After a few days of not seeing each other they agreed to try to sleep together (no not like that, tsk), so that they could at least wake up to each other’s faces. Magnus’ bed was bigger and far more comfortable than Alec’s and it became _their_ bed. Alec still blushed at the thought and Magnus was thoroughly delighted. 

~*~

One of Alec’s favorite things was watching Magnus sleep, well more specifically, seeing him asleep in the mornings. His face peaceful, makeup free; his hair tousled from sleep, free of products. On days when Alec woke up first, Magnus often woke to a soft stroke on his forehead as Alec brushed hair out of his eyes. To which he replied with a good morning kiss, of course.

Today Magnus woke up first, buzzing with nervous energy. Normally performances didn’t phase him, but he just didn’t want to deal with Camille in the slightest. He was, however, a little excited to see Alec in the suit they picked out and show him off to all his friends. 

“Magnus.” Alec groaned, finally understanding what Magnus meant when he told him he was thinking too loud. “Babe. Relax.” Alec stretched and pulled Magnus to his chest. “Today will be fine. I’ll be there the whole time.” Alec kissed his hair. 

Magnus sighed, some of his nerves calming. “I know, I know.” Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec’s. “It’s just-I really wanted to play this song with you _for_ you. It’s just going to be hard with her there. You know how close we have to sit when we play it. I mean I honestly arranged it for us. I never wanted to perform it like this.” Magnus admitted.

“Hey,” Alec turned Magnus around to face him. “It’s okay. You did play it for me and with me. When you announce the title, you can even dedicate it to me.” Alec nuzzled his nose, blushing at his own action. He never thought he’d be one for eskimo kisses, but the equal blush on Magnus’ own cheeks was worth it. 

“Oh Alexander I will dedicate it to you and only you, and Camille may be vindictive, but she would never tarnish her piano perfectionism in front of an audience.”

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus briefly. “Come on, time to get up.”

Magnus groaned. “The concert isn’t until this evening. Can’t we stay and cuddle more.?” He pouted.

Alec pulled out of his grip and stood up. “I’ve decided to take you up on your offer to streak some of my hair. It takes time doesn’t it?”

Magnus shot straight up. “You’re serious?”

Alec smiled and nodded, anything to make Magnus smile like that. 

~*~

Alec ended up with some blue in his hair, Magnus already had some red streaks. Alec let Magnus do his makeup claiming it was because he did it better. In reality Alec was pretty good at his own makeup (which was just eyeliner, he wasn’t as adventurous or loud as Magnus was with his makeup), but Alec knew how much Magnus enjoyed doing it. Alec was trying his hardest to keep Magnus’ mind away from thoughts of Camille. 

Magnus’ call time was several hours before the performance. He had things to go over with the director and was supposed to have a short dress rehearsal with Camille to see if they had to do any minor, last minute adjustments to the performance. 

An hour passed. Camille still hadn’t shown up.

Alec was backstage with Magnus, where he planned on staying until the very last minute.

30 minutes til show time. 15 minutes. Still no Camile.

Magnus was pacing, muttering to himself. The director of the concert came by again and Alec watched their hushed conversation. Magnus was trying to keep calm, the director seemed annoyed as well. Alec walked closer to hear.

“Still no answer from her. This is very unlike her.” The director said.

“No. It isn’t.” Magnus spat. “I figured she was going to try something, but this is a new low even for her.”

“Look Magnus, we can just make some last minute changes, and announce that it’s not a duet. The flyers never actually said her name. It was just surprise guest for the intrigue.”

“I’ll do it.” Alec heard himself say. _What._ Alec had never performed in his life. He never got far enough in his piano lessons to be in a recital, not that his mother would have let him do it. He was a great leader and could command a room, but that was in his job, that was for security and ensuring safety. This was entertainment. This might have press coverage, Alec had been afraid to ask, and Magnus hadn’t mentioned anything, but now Alec was worrying about it. It was a little late to worry now, he had already said, “I’ll do it.” he repeated, louder.

“What?The director looked at him. “Who are you?”

Magnus was staring at Alec speechless.

“I know the part. We’ve practiced. I’m his- I’m Magnus’ boyfriend. Alec Lightwood.” Alec held out his hand.

Magnus was still staring. Did Alec seriously just offer to play with him. Play the duet he arrange _for_ them. The duet he honestly wanted to _sing_ with him. He had heard the song shuffling through music and it just struck something in him and he wrote the piano duet arrangement. He took out the words, as he did with all the arrangements with Alec. He knew Alec hadn’t looked it up yet, and probably hadn’t heard the song. Alec was notoriously bad at knowing music. 

He had never actually sung in front of Alec, or anyone really, he didn’t even know if Alec could sing or liked to sing. And yet here he was offering to play this duet with him. Magnus could honestly play a solo version easily, or change what song he was playing. The audience probably wouldn’t care that much. They could announce anything, he could make up some story about the mystery guest and no one would know the truth. What ever did he do to deserve this wonderful man?

The director shook Alec’s hand quickly. “No real time for pleasantries, Mr. Lightwood.” he turned to Magnus. “This work for you?”

“What?” Magnus snapped back to reality. He looked to Alec. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do this for me Alec-”

“I-I want to. For you, for me…”Alec blushed and almost whispered. “For us.”

“Works for me. I’ve got to get your name to the announcer. You just follow Mangus’ lead. Walk to the piano, play your piece, bow and leave.” The director checked his watched. “Shit. Five minutes. You better be ready. I gotta go” He practically ran out the door. 

Magnus launched himself at Alec, kissing him forcefully and clutching him. 

“Are you sure?” He repeated, a little breathless from the kiss. 

“You arranged the song for us right?” Alec breathed.

Magnus nodded.

“Well then it only seems fitting we play it together.” Alec smiled.

“How are you so amazing?” Magnus straightened Alec’s tie and brushed the creases out of Alec’s suit.

“I learned from the best.” Alec smiled and did the same for him.

“ONE MINUTE” boomed over the backstage speaker.

Magnus led Alec to their entrance as he went over the details of their short walk to the piano and little things here or there.

_“And now opening our concert, pianists Magnus Bane and special guest Alec Lightwood!”_

“That’s our cue!” Magnus whispered and walked out on stage with Alec. 

Alec looked out at the audience and holy shit there were a lot of people. He didn’t think this through at all. He was going to faint. He was going to play a duet with Magnus. In public. On stage. In front of hundreds of people? It looked like hundreds, gods what if it was thousands? Alec was breathing a little unevenly and shaking slightly. He hoped the audience couldn’t tell. He quickly took his seat the piano, while Magnus went to the microphone.

“Hello everyone! It is my pleasure to open tonight’s concert. I would like to dedicate this song to my wonderful boyfriend and duet partner Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus clapped and the audience joined in. Alec blushed and waved briefly at the audience. He was still shaking a little.

“Well without further ado, I present my piano duet arrangement of [‘It Only Took a Kiss’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKVcpNpim84)” Magnus bowed and joined Alec at the piano. He placed a hand on Alec’s back and whispered in his ear as he sat. “Pretend it’s just us at home. We’ve got this.”

Alec took a deep breath and waited for his cue. 

Magnus started and Alec joined in perfectly. There was a mirror positioned above the piano so the audience could see the dance of their hand and fingers as they played. They were perfectly in sync. Alec felt that signature _warmth_ again. Damn it. It was love. He finally admitted it. He loved Magnus and he was pretty sure Magnus loved him right back. Their love poured through the music and the song.

Alec still didn’t know the lyrics, he knew the song had lyrics, all the songs Magnus arranged did, but he was pretty sure it was full of “I love you”s. At least that’s what Alec was pouring into it. 

The four minute song felt like a wonderful eternity. It was nerve-wracking but Magnus loved it. He could almost feel the love pouring out of Alec. Magnus, on the other hand, knew the lyrics and was hearing them in his head as they played. He was going to play the song again for Alec when they got home and sing him the lyrics and he was definitely going to end it with an “I love you”

Magnus sang the last lyrics in his head as they finished. _It only took a look, it only took a smile, it only took a kiss._

The audience erupted with applause. Alec was barely aware of them standing to bow, or Magnus going back to the mic to thank the audience and present the actual concert they were opening for. The second they were off the stage Magnus just looked at him with that loving warmth in his eyes. Alec couldn’t quite get the words out, so he just kissed him deeply, almost pushing him into a wall. Magnus reciprocated with equal force.

They were unfortunately interrupted by a backstage crew member, who had to direct them to their seats for the concert. Alec wanted nothing more than to just go home with Magnus, kiss him senseless and tell him, show him exactly how much he loved him. Magnus was honestly thinking the same thing, but the were obligated to stay for the show.

They held hands the whole time, both absolutely thrumming with energy. The concert seemed to last forever. Alec was thankful when Magnus declined the after party and dragged Alec out of the theatre.

“Fuck the after party. I just want to spend the entire night with you.”

“Yeah.” Alec breathed. 

~*~

The crashed into Magnus’ place already attached to each other. 

“Alexander you were wonderful!” Magnus said as they took a breath between kisses.

“Mmm, not as great as you.” 

“I love you.” Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes with that warmth again.

Alec stared back and smiled. “I love you.”

Magnus would play the song for him later. Right now he had a beautiful, wonderful man to ravish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired heavily by [It Only Took a Kiss by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy ft. Meaghan Smith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKVcpNpim84)  
> I so wish I could have found a piano cover for y'all to listen to while reading. 
> 
> Un-betaed, mistakes are all my own.


End file.
